Squid
Basics This variation of squid is the most basic and easy to summon kind. Due to their small size (2-4 feet) it doesn't take a large amount of chakra to call upon them. When on their own, they scout the area for the summoner and gather information for them to use. These animals are rather inconspicuous when in their natural element and tend to blend in quite nicely with the water. When in danger, these squid release a thick cloud of black ink to mask their movements and make a quick escape while their malleable forms can allow them to slip into small nooks and crannies in a pinch. Personality The basic squid tend to be chatty and almost childish; always asking questions or trying to get the summoner to entertain them through play or other means. Being the smallest of the bunch, it's natural for them to be seen as and act much like a human child would. Dealing with one chatty squid wouldn't be too hard. But entertaining groups of five or more could prove to be a headache to say the least. As the squid age and grow, they tend to be more mature and easy to deal with. But there is always one squid that will become more attached to their summoner than the rest. They will always be the first to greet, speak to and enjoy the company of the shinobi. Eventually this squid will develop according to the treatment that it receives from the subject of their affections. If berated and abused, the animal will stay small and eventually die. But if raised correctly, it can grow into a wide, powerful Colossus or tall and deadly Giant. Abilities Despite the fact that they are physically weak due to their size, these animals can be extremely lethal with company. A group of five squid or more are able to grab hold of a single human being and drag them beneath the water for drowning. Attempting to pull them off could do much more harm than good due to the razor sharp 'teeth' embedded in each sucker on their several arms and tentacles. A person grabbed by a squid would not be able to remove them without suffering some form of physical damage. When a tentacle is severed, it is not lost permanently. Instead, the wound will close itself and over the period of several weeks it will grow back. With water being their natural element, the squid excel in the usage of Suiton Ninjutsu. They take advantage of their numbers to overwhelm the target from multiple directions over great areas, thus creating a near inescapable barrage of water related techniques. Ink Squid ink is an essential part of survival. At its core, it serves as a temporary screen that allows the squid to escape from danger. But when used correctly, it can become a powerful weapon. Only by working together with the animal, the summoner can learn the secrets of properly utilizing ink. Relationship with Summoner It is not very hard at all for one to gain the favor of the lesser squid. By showing a knack for water related techniques, one can impress them relatively easily. After all, a potential summoner needs to develop a relationship with their summons in order to create a symbiotic relationship based on mutual respect. Attempting to subdue the creatures by force will no doubt anger the entire species, and create a potentially lethal situation for the aggressor. In order to make use of the larger and more powerful animals, the summoner must be able to pass its unique test. Some will try to kill and consume the hopeful while others request that they hang onto the creature for as long as possible without drowning. Each large squid has a different test, and a strong mind and body are absolutely essential for success. By gaining the trust and respect of the squid, the hopeful will be allowed to learn the custom techniques that revolve around the production and application of squid ink.